


Fools' Dance

by chaosfay



Series: Alistair and Jasmine [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Some Humor, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warden Alistair doesn't take kindly to anyone insulting his wife.  </p><p>Three inexperienced Wardens felt differently. </p><p>This takes place after Awakening and before Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools' Dance

“Alistair, don’t be stupid.  You don’t need to fight over something so petty.”  
  
“The things they said about you are unacceptable.  I know you don’t care, but I do.”  Alistair said as Jasmine helped him put on his armor.    
  
“I know you do, but they did that to get a reaction out of you.”  
  
“Did you hear what they said?”  Alistair finished with the final buckle before turning around to face her, his face a mix of rage and anguish.  “I won’t tolerate that sort of talk about my wife.”  
  
She cupped his face gently, “no, I didn’t, but it doesn’t matter.  Let them talk; it changes nothing.”  
  
“It’s disgusting.  You’re the Hero of Fereldan, you saved Amaranthine and the new Warden keep.  You ended the Fifth Blight, led an army, brought a country and it’s people together during a civil war.  You deserve more respect and honor than any one person alive.”  Alistair kissed the palm of her hand before picking up his shield and sword.  “They won’t be able to talk after I’m done with them.”  
  
Jasmine sighed.  She had hoped to talk him out of this, but knew it was unlikely to happen.  Once he had his mind set on something he wouldn’t let it go.  She had heard plenty of talk about her and Alistair among the other Wardens, but had chosen not to respond.  The things they said were crude, vulgar, and made her want to set them on fire more than once.  
  
She followed him out to the training grounds and sparring ring.  There wasn’t one opponent waiting for him in the ring, but three.  Not only did they insult her, but they had now decided to fight without honor.  Perhaps she and Alistair had set their expectations of the other Wardens to high?  
  
“Alistair, you’re forgetting something.”  Jasmine said softly before he entered the ring.  Apparently he had been expecting this mess, or had even challenged all three to the ring.  
  
Alistair turned swiftly, a look of mild confusion on his face.  Before he could say anything Jasmine removed the necklace she was wearing.  He immediately kneeled, making it easier for her to place it over his head.  “What’s this for?”  
  
“You’re fighting three men, love, and it seems only fair to provide you with a good luck charm.  That, and it gives you a better chance of winning.”  She kissed cheek before he got to his feet, now easily a head taller than her.  
  
Looking to his opponents, “good idea.  I’ve seen those three fight; this…good luck charm may be just what I need.”  He put on his helm, secured his shield, and withdrew his blade from it’s sheath.  “They’ll regret this very quickly.  None of them have fought darkspawn before.”    
  
Jasmine could hear his smile, but did her best to hide her own.  “When you win please a point of not rubbing it in their faces.  The audience will do that for you.”  Indeed they would.  There had to be at least fifty people crowded around the ring.  Word of the fight had gotten around, and money was changing hands as bets were made.  
  
The fight took longer than the three other men had expected.  One of them, a dual blade rogue was the first to go down.  A swift hit with the pommel of Alistair’s sword to the other man’s face took him out in the first ten minutes.  He was pulled from the ring lest he risk further injury laying unconscious on the ground.  The other too lasted longer, one with a two handed axe, the other with sword and shield.  She watched them tire, becoming distracted by their frustration.  Alistair never faltered.  He had spent a year fighting the most dishonorable of opponents coming at him in hordes.  Sure, he had aid then, but the fighting was very different than this.  
  
A hard hit to a wrist weakened the grip on the two handed axe.  Jasmine could see the weapon slip, the swinging becoming sloppy and slow.  Another hit and the man was disarmed.  At the same time the other man came at Alistair, his sword held high in preparation for a firm slash.  Alistair pounded him with the shield, knocking him back and to the ground, disarming the man and driving the air of his lungs as he hit the ground hard.  Turning back he swiped the other man’s helm right off with his blade, startling him.  The distraction was enough to hit him in the face with his shield.  A loud cry of pain came from the other man, blood running down his face. He backed away and out of the ring, leaving Alistair with his final opponent on the ground.  The man still couldn’t move, and his blade was well out of reach.    
  
“Do you yield?”  Alistair’s voice was firm, no sign of being winded, as he stood over the other man, blade on his throat.  
  
No one could hear his response, and Alistair asked again.  “Yes!  I yield!”    
  
Alistair stepped away and walked out of the ring.  A loud cheer went around the ring, the audience now much larger.  They had expected a short match, possibly only ten minutes or less.  This had gone on for nearly half an hour, just as Jasmine had expected.  Alistair had toyed with the men, drawing the fight on to prove a point.  She had done well not to laugh at them, but the smile never left her face.  
  
“You enjoyed that, did you?”  Jasmine took his shield and handed him his sheath.    
  
Alistair sheathed his blade before removing his helm.  Sweat was running down his face, his cheeks red.  “Every minute of it.”  
  
“I suspect they’ll be keeping quiet around you for some time.  Adjusting to missing teeth can take awhile.”  She gestured to the bloodied ground.  “Plus wounded pride has a strange effect on men.  Do you think any of you will be reprimanded for this?”  
  
They walked back into the keep and up to their room, “I hope the three of them are lectured about being lazy and not keeping their skills sharp.  That and tiring too quickly.  I didn’t expect them to become winded so soon.”  
  
Laughing, “so much for the legendary Warden stamina.  Clearly that’s something they weren’t granted.”    
  
“Right about now is when Oghren would be making a vulgar joke about frustration.  Shame the man isn’t here to provide it.” Taking hold of the necklace, “what sort of enchantment was placed on this?”  
  
“Oh, something along the lines of strength and faster reflexes.”  Jasmine unlocked the door to their room, but Alistair was quick to open it and allow her inside before following and closing it behind him.  
  
“Then why were you wearing it?  You’re a mage; strength it’s exactly what you need.”  He began removing his armor, Jasmine aiding him.  
  
“I had planned on giving you the necklace as a gift, seeing as it’s better suited for you.  You would have received it tonight, but with this mess it seemed best to give it to you sooner.”    
  
His armor and padding now removed, “and why the gift?”  
  
“No reason.  Now how about removing it?  I don’t think you’ll be needing it any time soon.”  
  
Alistair turned, smiling down at her as he removed the necklace.  Handing it to her, “did you enjoy the show?”  
  
Giggling, “far more than I ought to admit to.  Just don’t make a habit of doing this.”  
  
“After today it’s not likely they’ll be throwing insults and vulgar comments so casually, or within earshot of us.”  With a smug grin on his face, “if they do I’ll just mention my victory.”  He pulled Jasmine flush against him, “do you think we should tempt them?”  
  
“Only after you take a bath.”  



End file.
